


yours and mine

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [193]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Askr Logic, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, age gap, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The Claude that Lysithea meets in Askr is different from the one she knows- older. But he remembers her, and they both hold the same feelings here as they did back home.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Commissions [193]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	yours and mine

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, it's brave Claude with student Lysithea

Things are strange for Lysithea, here in Askr. She never would have expected to be summoned into such a strange world, or put to work defending this new kingdom, and even with all of the research that she has done, she has never heard of anything like this before. There are heroes from other worlds here- and she is referred to as a hero as well- and even some people that she knew from school, though there are always slight differences that lead to her realizing that there are even more versions of her own world, and that these are not the same friends that she left behind.

  
But time seems to be frozen in place here, so she decides to make the most of this extra time that she has been given, so that she can learn and research everything that she can, in between training and battles. It is easy to become content with this new life when she knows that she is not wasting time, and that she has the choice to someday return home, as if no time has passed at all. At times, she does miss her friends, but she is at least able to meet versions of them that are similar enough to what she remembers that she can easily talk to them, and feel a lot less homesick.

  
There is just one person that she really misses, more than she would ever admit to anyone. Hilda and Annette make for great friends, but there is a certain nuisance that she would really like to see again, that she secretly wishes might show up here someday. She just doesn’t expect for him to be so different, when she finally has the chance to see him here.

  
Claude is older, that is the first thing she notices. He is several years older than the version she knew, and therefore a lot older than her than she is used to. Three years becomes eight years, and she supposes that should solve one problem. She had wondered if it would be strange for her to have a crush on the Claude she meets here, but she likes the Claude from her world, who is not that much older than her, and this Claude is clearly different. Obviously, it is difficult for her to admit that she likes him one way or another, but this way, she should be safe from that confusion.

  
Except she isn’t. In fact, she finds that it only gets worse now that she has met this new version of him. He is still the same Claude that she first fell for- no matter what subtle changes there are, she finds that everyone is, at their core, themselves- but he is even better looking. It comes as a surprise to her, that she is so much more attracted to him now, but there is nothing she can do about it, and she just tries to keep her feelings to herself.

  
Claude wants to spend time with her, even more so than he does the others that he remembers, and he is a little surprised that he is the only one summoned here from his point in time. Everyone else, he says, is as young as they were when they started school, and he had expected to find at least one person from during the…and he trails off there, but the meaning behind his words is pretty clear.

  
Lysithea can’t seem to shake him, even when she tries to. As much as she wants to be around Claude, she finds it impossible to be around this older version of him without her thoughts getting away from her, and he dotes on her like a little sister, flustering her so much that the only thing she can do is try to get him to leave her alone. He just teases her then, never paying any mind to her irritation, and there is no doubt that, despite the differences, this is still the same Claude.

  
~X~

  
Lysithea likes him; as much as she tries to hide it from him, Claude is perceptive, and he knows that she likes him. Despite the age difference, she likes him, and despite her irritation, she likes him, and so he can’t help but stick close by her, wanting to treat her well and possibly get her to admit to her feelings. He has not seen her in a long time, but she is just as he remembers her, and he does not want to miss out on this chance to be close to her again.

  
Of course, she is not the same Lysithea he used to know, but she is close, as close as he will ever get, because even if he were to return home, that Lysithea would not be waiting for him. As long as he is here, with this Lysithea, he is going to spend his time doting on her, and giving her as much attention as possible, no matter how much it may fluster her, and no matter how she may pretend to be irritated with him. She is still Lysithea, no matter how he looks at it, and he still cares far too much to actually leave her alone.

  
“Do you mind?” she will snap, glaring up at him. “I’m trying to read, you know. I don’t want to waste any time, so can you please let me get back to work?”

  
Even now, when she knows that she has unlimited time in this world, she still acts as if she is operating on a time crunch- and only now does he truly understand just how serious her time crunch was, back home. She still acts as if she has no time for him, even though all she really wants is for him to insist, to make it seem entirely like his idea, so that she can act like she is doing him a favor by spending time with him, even though she wants it just as badly.

  
“You don’t have to be like that,” he teases her, every time, and usually, the two of them end up bickering until she is able to get him to go away, or she leaves in a huff, and even so, he keeps coming back. It has been so long since he has had the chance to talk to her like this, to bicker with her and to tease her, and to watch the way she tries to hide her blush when the teasing starts to get to her in all the right ways.

  
Until one day, he doesn’t say that she doesn’t have to “be like that.” One day, he decides to instead say, “You don’t have to put up that kind of front with me. If you like me, you can just say so.”

  
~X~

  
There are absolutely no words to describe Lysithea’s humiliation when those words come out of Claude’s mouth. She wants to deny it right away, wants to go off on him and lay into him, until he is apologizing for ever accusing her of something like that. She wants to make him back off forever, and she absolutely does not want that at all. He hit the nail right on the head, and he knows that she likes him, and if she goes off on him, it will only make her look all the more guilty. If he already knows that she likes him, then that means that she has no chance of convincing him otherwise, and that the only thing she can do is accept that it is over.

  
This Claude is older than the one she knows and has had more time to develop his intelligence and his cunning, both things that used to get on her nerves in the past. It is no wonder that he is able to figure her out so easily here, and of course he knows about her crush on him. It must have been obvious, even if she has no idea what she did to give it away.

  
“So what if I do?” she replies, deciding to be rude and flippant to try and downplay her humiliation a little bit. “I don’t see why that’s any of your business, or any reason why I shouldn’t still tell you to leave me alone. I’m still trying to read, remember?”

  
There, that ought to do it. She may not be able to hide her feelings from him, but she can still act as if it is no big deal, like he has not made any great discoveries by bringing her feelings to light. She can still act like she has the upper hand, even if she never has, not even once.  
“But if that’s how you feel, then why can’t we do something about it?” he replies, and that is enough to make her look at him, even though she has been trying to feign a lack of interest, trying to avoid meeting his gaze. He grins at her, like she should already know what he is trying to say, like she should not be surprised by anything that comes out of his mouth.

  
“Why would I want to…” She starts, but trails off. It is a stupid question; of course she would want to do something about it, no matter how long she may have spent trying to hide her feelings. No matter how insignificant she tries to pretend they are, it only makes sense that she would want to do something about them. Even though he does not feel the same way about her, she would still want to do something, just to be able to be close to him for a little while.

  
She does not expect the next words out of his mouth to be, “Whether you do or not, I was hoping we could. I mean, I’m pretty crazy about you, Lysithea.”

  
For a moment, she has no idea how to process anything going on in the world around her. For a moment, she is so dazed and confused that she nearly believes Claude just confessed to returning her feelings. For a moment, she is completely frozen, and that is all the time he needs to pull her into a sudden kiss, causing her to realize that he really does return her feelings, that he really did confess to it, and that she does not look nearly as stupid as she thought she did. Or maybe she still looks stupid, but for a different reason this time- for thinking she had no chance with him, rather than simply falling for him to begin with.

  
The two of them are completely alone right now, which means there is no need for either of them to hold anything back, making up for lost time. Lysithea hates the idea of lost time, even in a world like this, where she seems to have all the time that she could ever want. She wonders if she could have been kissing Claude this whole time; wonders if these feelings are universal, if she could have made progress with him back home, but then, even if it is just this man here in front of her, that would be fine too, and she still wishes she had spent a lot more time like this, rather than trying to blow him off to hide her crush.

  
He kisses her like he has time he wants to make up for as well, and this is the first time that she has wondered about the Lysithea that he knows. As he holds her close, crushing her against him and kissing her hungrily, she wonders what that Lysithea has grown up to be like and where she is now, and what their relationship is like. Does he miss her, and is he betraying her right now, or is there no relationship to betray? Does the other version of her care about him even half as much as she does? None of it has ever made any sense to her, and she still does not understand even now.

  
It is better for her to not think about those things at all, better for her to forget anything that might be going on outside of this world. She has always been one for living in the moment, for doing all that she can in the here and now, and right now, Claude is kissing her, running his hands down her back, getting so close to her that she can feel just how much he wants this. While she should be surprised by that, she finds that she is more surprised by how natural it all feels, and how she does not want to have to stop.

  
She is even more surprised by how easy it is to let him help her out of her clothes, and to watch him strip from his while she lays back, breathing heavy, so flustered and unsure, yet so confident that this is exactly where she is supposed to be. Naturally, she has never done anything like this before and she is certain that he has, so she is willing to let the more experienced party do the teaching her, all while hoping that she does not end up disappointing him in some way.

  
When his head ducks between her legs, she goes stiff for a moment, not sure what she should do, or if she is supposed to do anything at all, but just as soon as he starts, she finds herself relaxing again. It’s impossible to do anything but relax, moaning as he shows her just what he can do, leaving her completely speechless and even more certain that she is making the right decision, running with her impulses like this. It feels good, better than anything that she has ever felt, and certainly better than anything she is capable of doing on her own.

  
Just when she thinks that she can’t possibly take anymore pleasure, he stops and she regrets that line of thought, already desperate for more. But Claude is not stopping for no reason, and as he shifts position, getting on top of her, she understands exactly why he stopped, and exactly what is coming next. There is a voice in the back of her mind telling her that this is the part that should make her really nervous, but she isn’t. She isn’t nervous because she has spent so long wanting this, and so long worrying that she would never have the chance, that she knows better than to be anything other than ready when the chance presents itself to her.

  
“You’re just as beautiful as…” he starts, but trails off.

  
“As…?” she asks, her voice breaking a bit. She is surprised that she can even speak at all.

  
“As I remember you being,” he says, and he does not offer an explanation for it, and he barely says anything with that sentence, but she understands perfectly now, and even if she would have come out of this with regrets before, there is no chance of that happening now.

  
For a moment, it does hurt, having him inside of her. She has always been small, and in this world, Claude has had the chance to grow while she hasn’t. It takes her time to adjust to it, but he is slow and patient, coddling her and doting on her all the while, and she can’t bring herself to pretend to be frustrated with the attention that they both know she loves anymore. She just lets him do what he wants, lets it all wash over her, until the pain fades away, and the only thing that she wants is more.

  
They both have their reasons for falling into this so easily. They both have their reasons for losing themselves in the motions, for giving themselves over to one another entirely. Neither of them say it out loud, but they understand; she understands from what little he has told her, and he understands because he knows her; in any time or place, he knows her, and he knows her worries very well. They both have their reasons for wanting to make this last, and for wanting to enjoy it as much as possible.

  
Claude falls into a hectic rhythm as he fucks her, thrusting into her with swift motions, making her moan with each jerk of his hips. Lysithea is happy to leave it all to him, and he does not disappoint her, making her feel so good, so breathless, that she does not even have time to worry if she is disappointing him anymore. She isn’t; every movement and every noise that he makes serves as proof that he loves it, that he never wants to let go of this moment again.

  
They both have their reasons to return home, and yet both find themselves wishing that this was home, that they could stay here, with each other, forever.

  
~X~

  
Things are simpler here, and as Claude holds Lysithea close to him, still naked as she sleeps in his arms, he wishes that were enough reason to turn his back on the world he left. If he could forget his responsibilities, he would stay here and fight these battles, instead of his own. This girl must feel the same way, in both regards, and she must know just as well as he does that this can’t be forever.

  
But what will happen when she returns home? Will there be a version of him waiting for her, to make sure that she’s okay? Will there be a Claude to look after her and to hold her close? Will she still care for him as she did before she left, and will she fall for him as hard as she has fallen for the man that she has met here? And, most importantly, does she stand a chance with him? Does he stand a chance with her, or will she, eventually, leave him behind?

  
Or would she be better off here, making this Claude happy? Would they both be better off here, where she can keep on living happily, and where no one else has to get hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
